Mordred Sinar
Stats: Biographical Information: Mordred Sinar0000.JPG Mordred Sinar 20000.JPG 0740000.JPG Mordred Sinar (Anakin Skywalker) 20000.JPG Homeworld: Terra Born: 22 BBD Died: -- Physical Description: Species: Human Gender: Male Height: 6’ Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Chronological and political information: Era(s): Rise of the Empire Era, Genesis Era, Armageddon Era Affiliation: Galactic Republic/United Nations, Sinar Galactic Empire Known Masters: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Master), Darth Tuma (Secret Sith Master) Known Apprentices: Victoria Estera (Jedi Apprentice), Koben Dra'Kull (Jedi Apprentice), Scantoc Zalaaca (unofficial Jedi Apprentice), Don Amerald (unofficial Jedi Apprentice) Biography: Mordred Sinar was a Dragonborn human who fought as a mercenary during the Clone Wars, and later a Jedi Master and Emperor of the Sinar Galactic Empire. Mordred was born in 22 BBD on planet Earth (also known as Terra) in the MW (Milky Way) Galaxy. In his early life, Mordred dreamed of being a great hero one day. He eventually left his family to search for adventure. In this time of his life, he learned to wield a blaster, and endured the hard life of a mercenary. In a twist of fate, Mordred met Brackus Marx and Hordin Hunnar during a spice run. The three became friends, and joined their resources to form Dino Wild Force, a mercenary group dedicated to preserving the peace. Mordred was chosen as the leader of DWF. As time went on, technology advanced to the point at which transportation between galaxies became possible. Mordred led DWF to the SW Galaxy in search of work and to satisfy their curiosity. Mordred and his mercenaries were welcomed by the fracturing Galactic Republic. In 3 BBW, former Jedi Count Dooku created the CIS and declared war on the Republic. The DWF Mercs joined the Republic during the Clone Wars. Dino Wild Force was sent on many missions with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. During the outer rim sieges, Mordred and Anakin became close friends. It was during the sieges that Anakin told Mordred that he was Force sensitive. Mordred didn’t believe he could become a Jedi, but he was later proven wrong. When the war neared the end, Mordred, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, was instrumental in helping Skywalker stay in the light. After the end of the war, in 4 BBW the broken, crippled Republic was on the verge of total collapse. Though the Republic won the war, the stress of war and a crumbling economy caused a state of distress throughout the galaxy. Chancellor Palapatine had been exposed as a Sith Lord, and many Jedi had lost their lives. Mordred, with the Jedi Order’s support, endorsed Steven Baron, a Senator from the MW Galaxy, to breathe life into the Republic. Under Baron’s leadership, the Republic was revived under the new moniker, the United Nations. Baron’s plan was to unite the entire Universe under one banner, and to have smaller governments rule over each galaxy. Baron initially chose Mordred’s brother, Gaven Sinar, who became a Jedi Knight during the Clone wars, to lead the MW Galaxy. Gaven refused, but recommended his brother, Mordred. Mordred accepted leadership over the MW galaxy, and transformed it into the Sinar Galactic Empire. Despite his age, Mordred proved to be a great leader. Starfire During the many campaigns of the Clone Wars, Mordred returned to his home galaxy to rally support for the Republic. One of the many planets he visited was Tamaran. The Tamaranians were a proud warrior race, and Mordred hoped they would contribute to the war effort. When he arrived on Tamaran, Mordred was greeted by the beautiful, teenage princess Koriand’r, whose name in Galactic Basic is “Starfire”. Mordred, who was single at the time, noticed the princess’ beauty, and secretly fell in love with her. Princess Starfire agreed to help the Republic against the Separatists. Starfire was a fierce fighter herself, and she often joined the fray. Mordred found himself by her side fairly often, which only made him fall deeper in love with her. After a particularly fierce battle, Mordred confessed his feelings for her. Starfire admitted that she, too, loved Mordred. The two began a relationship, and eventually married. Early days of the Empire Anakin Skywalker’s former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, left the Jedi Order after being accused of a murder she didn't commit, leaving Anakin free to train Mordred as his new Padawan. Mordred learned quickly under Anakin’s teaching methods, and picked up on parts of Anakin’s personality along the way. Mordred trained as a Padawan for two years, and became a knight in 6 BBD. Two years later, in 4 BBD, the Sinar Empire faced its first major threat in the form of an inter-dimensional being known as Daemon. Even though he was only 18 at the time, Mordred took on the challenge of defending his Empire. Mordred’s years of fighting for the Republic prepared him physically and mentally for the task. Mordred’s strategic mind prevailed over Damon’s enslaved forces. Mordred personally defeated Damon in her palace between dimensions.